Mushtown
Mushtown |mob(s) = * Baby Shroom * Shroom * Chicken |path = * Mushroom Forest |inhabitants = * Scruff * Mayor Noah * Innkeeper Edith * Xero|caption1 = A humble beginning.}}Mushtown is a small town that serves as an adventurer's starting point in the world of Vesteria. Overview After the horse-drawn carriage got ambushed and destroyed by a handful of Baby Shrooms and an Elder Shroom, the player ends up in Mushtown, which begins the adventure. The town is secluded behind a thick and enormous town wall, which looms over and protects its inhabitants. Within these walls lie tents of various colors, patches of trees and other forms of wildlife of various sizes. Chickens also roam around the little town, with thin patches of water running through, forcing the creation of simplistic bridges of wooden planks. Mushtown Outskirts Beyond the gates of the town lay the outskirts of Mushtown, inhabited by various NPCs and mobs alike. The area is pampered with an abundance of flora and fauna. Fungi and gigantic trees encircle the player's view almost constantly. The outskirts have a hillier terrain which eventually blends into a large circle of a hill which encompasses the map, acting as its wall. The NPC Scruff and his house, as well as the beginning spawn for the game, are located on the outskirts through a small shaft. Enemies Mobs such as the Baby Shroom inhabit the outskirts of Mushtown in large numbers and are most likely to be the player's first hostile mob encounter. Upon traversing further away from the outskirts of Mushtown and towards the entrance to the Mushroom Forest uphill, players may encounter another more-dangerous mob from the shroom family, simply known as the Shroom. Quests * Scruff's Quest: A villager named Scruff seeks the player's help in two dire situations. ** Part 1: Scruff needs 10 Mushroom Spores to help his wife and asks the player to help gather them by killing Baby Shrooms. *** Rewards: **** 150 **** 1 Scroll for Weapon Attack (100%) **** 111 EXP ** Part 2: Scruff hands the player his letter to be given to the Mushtown Mayor, Noah. The letter contains information about the invading Shrooms from Mushroom Forest. *** Rewards: **** 200 **** 10 Red Potions **** 10 Blue Potions **** 188 EXP * Mushtown Helper: A hero shall be summoned to investigate the disappearance of a merchant. ** Part 1: Mayor Noah has a problem with the Shrooms in the Mushroom Forest and requests the player to quell the threat. Only 10 Shrooms are required to be vanquished. *** Rewards: **** 150 **** 2 Mushtown Runes **** 236 EXP ** Part 2: A shipment of supplies bound to Mushtown from Nilgarf mysteriously went missing. Mayor Noah tasks the player to find Jericho, the missing merchant, who was last reported to be seen in the Mushroom Forest. *** Rewards: **** 210 **** 377 EXP * Treasure Hunt: Xero has come to Vesteria in search of an ancient treasure. It is possible to find it in ANY chest within the world of Vesteria, however it is still very common. ** Rewards: *** 500 *** 1 Scroll for Weapon Attack (100%) *** 48 EXP * Innkeeper's Son (Level 3): Edith, who operates an inn in Mushtown, hasn't seen her son Streisand in ages since he went off to work as a successful barber in Nilgarf. She hopes that the player can reach out to Barber Streisand and have him write her a letter back. ** Rewards: *** 750 *** 1 Banana *** 419 EXP Chests There are a lot of Chests available here, more than any other area currently. Mushtown contains 8 chests. Wooden Chests # The 1st lies hidden beneath the stone bridge that crosses over the river up ahead Mushtown's gates. # The 2nd can be found in the one building you can enter in Mushtown, which is the first one on the right from the gates. # One can be found through jumping into the well, and continuing through the tunnels. # Found in another small hole with a mushroom by the entrance, which is located in an isolated area of the outskirts to the right of the entrance to the Mushroom Forest. Short guide: https://youtu.be/HMB3eDD0X-w # Climb up left from where new players spawn, it's in a small divot. # Just behind the Merchant's cart, there is a small tunnel underneath the wooden patio with multiple crates on it. There is a small obstacle course leading to Lela's Club. Trivia * Mushtown has been revamped numerous times. A December 2018 update moved the spawn point outside Mushtown, while an August 2019 update changed the layout of Mushtown entirely. Category:Locations